


Daydreams

by mooredea



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Niall Horan & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, Niall-centric, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 10:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooredea/pseuds/mooredea
Summary: “Go home folks, nothing to see here. Just Nialler jerking off in the lab. I know what you were going to say Liam, “but Louis, that’s a hygiene problem”, and to that I say, what the fuck Liam? I tell you Niall is jerking off and you think about hygiene. Shame, Liam, Shame!”





	Daydreams

_Niall moaned as Harry pushed himself inside of him. He couldn’t believe this was happening. One second Niall was telling Harry off for shaving his legs, the next, Harry decided to fuck him. Niall! In the middle of the locker room! He looked up into Harry’s eyes and became entranced. Harry never broke the eye contact as he fucked Niall. He was slamming into Niall, no concern for the Irish lads comfort, and Niall loved every second of it._

_“I’ve wanted to fuck you ever since I laid my eyes on you” Harry’s deep voice crooned, sweat gathering on his forehead._

_“Harry, please…. harder” was all Niall could say in response, painfully hard with his dick bouncing in synchronisation with Harry’s thrusts. He reached for his dick, but Harry swatted his hands away._

_“No! You’ve been a naughty boy Niall. And naughty boys don’t get help.”_

_Niall moaned harder as his dick felt like it was going to explode. He cried out in pleasure Harry’s name._

_“Harry! Oh fuck, Harry! Fuck!” he screamed._

_His screaming only seemed to make Harry fuck him harder._

_“Aaghhh! Im gonna cum, Harry!” he yelled as his dick began to spray all over his chest and face. He wiped the cum on his stomach, the jizz getting matted in his hairy chest, but Niall didn’t care._

_Harry leaned over and wiped the jizz off of Niall’s cheek before sucking his fingers, and Niall wished he hadn’t came so soon. Harry started screaming Niall’s name louder and louder, and Niall knew he was going to finish soon aswell. He wished the experience didn’t have to end. He wanted Harry inside of him forever._

_“I’m gonna cum” Harry moaned as he began to slow down, moving his hands to pull out of Niall._

_“No!” Niall moaned, “Please don’t! Finish inside of me. Please!”_

_  
Harry looked him in the eyes and began to thrust harder and faster until he screamed Niall’s name as Niall felt Harry explode inside of him. Niall didn’t care what anyone thought, that was the most amazing experience in his life._

 

-

 

“Hello, anybody in there?” Louis asked, waving a hand in front of Niall’s eyes.

“Earth to Nialler, Louis speaking” he snickered.

 

Niall was snatched out of his daydream. He rubbed his eyes disoriented, before turning back to Louis, still giggling next to him. He looked around and realised they were still in science at their lab table, his fellow students oblivious to him, all swept up in worlds of their own.

 

“Nialler, I need you to help me with this frog. I tried dissecting it when you were in your little fairy land but I think I just cut it in half” Louis spoke to him, pushing what Niall thinks was once a frog in front of him.  
  
“What were you thinking about anyway? Hope you weren’t daydreaming about me, N. I am off the market.”

 

The reminder of his daydream made Niall moan. He discreetly pressed against his crotch, hoping to reach some sort of relief. Instead, he realised his daydream had given him a hard on. Horrified, he peeked down under the desk, and realised his boner was stabbing right through his thin, flimsy school P.E. shorts. Turning a beetroot red, he tried to tuck himself into his underwear without anybody noticing. He put both of his hands under the desk and slowly slipped his dick upwards, tucking it into the waistband of his underwear.

 

Louis turned to him, noticing his bright red face. “Niall! I was just joking. Were you really daydreaming about me? I’m flattered, honestly, but it’s a bit weird isn’t it? I mean, I am your best fri-“

 

“Fuck off, Louis” was all Niall said, before trying to inconspicuously bring his hands back up front underneath the table.

 

“-end after all, and you shouldn’t be daydreaming about your best friends. Maybe you should daydream about your acquaintances, the girl who sits next to you in maths, heck, even the principal. Any- wait, why were your hands under the table? Niall! Are you that horny that you would jerk off in class? I mean, I am impressed by your confidence, but dude, please, once again, maybe do it next to someone who you haven’t told about the time you accidentally came on a teddy bear. It really ruins the mood”.

 

By then, the class had gone quiet, with people beginning to stare. Niall looked down at his table, feeling himself go even redder, if that was even possible. Louis looked around, realising his speech had attracted a crowd.

 

“Go home folks, nothing to see here. Just Nialler jerking off in the lab. I know what you were going to say Liam, “but Louis, that’s a hygiene problem”, and to that I say, what the fuck Liam? I tell you Niall is jerking off and you think about hygiene. Shame, Liam, Shame!”

 

Instead of his embarrassment making Niall’s boner go away, like he had hoped, the attention about his dick made him even hornier. His boner became harder, and he felt it poking at the top of his shirt. He closed his eyes, hoping upon hope nobody was going to look under the table and notice his dick obviously protruding from underneath his shirt.

 

Niall opened his eyes, and came face to face with Zayn.

 

“Oh, h-hey Zayn” Niall smiled, trying to keep up the semblance that it was all a joke. “What’s up?”

 

Zayn smirked at him, replying, “I’m meant to be taking away your dissected frog, but it looks more like road kill to me”.

 

Niall looked at the frog and genuinely laughed. “Yeah, I would blame Louis for that one. He’s a mess”.

 

Zayn’s eyes twinkled as he picked up the tray with the dissected frog and began to walk past Niall to the table behind them. As he approached, he leaned into Niall.

 

“You really should do something about that hard on before class is out, or else everyone will realise. I say imagine your parents having sex. Always works for me” he whispered, before standing back up and clapping Niall on the shoulder, as if they were still talking about dissecting the frog.

 

Niall turned back to Louis, whose story about Niall’s wanking in class had turned into telling a bright-red Liam about the best ways to masturbate without leaving a mess. Everybody else had decided to turn away, pretending to ignore the conversation. Niall did as well, and began to think about his parents like Zayn had told him. By the bell, Niall was able to walk out of class in peace. He made eye contact with Zayn and smiled. Zayn winked back in response and looked down at Niall’s crotch.

 

The rest of the day passed without a hitch, Niall thinking of his parents whenever anything resembling a sexual thought crossed his mind. However, by the time he got home, it was all Niall could do not to throw off his clothes and run upstairs. No, Niall had responsibilities and self-respect. So when Niall entered the house, he fed the dog and _then_ threw off his clothes and ran upstairs.

 

He looked at the time and realised he had an hour until anyone came home. Perfect. He rubbed his hand over his chest, pinching his nipples and making them hard. There was something about being naked that made Niall feel free. And horny.

 

He pulled open his bottom drawer and moved his clothes out of the way, before reaching into a wrapped bag in the back corner. He opened it and pulled out his dildo. This was the first time he would be able to use it since he ordered it online over a month ago, and just holding it in his hands made his dick begin to rise.

 

Before he began, he crossed to the window opposite his bed and hid next to it before peeking his head out. He liked the window open for the sensation of exhibitionism, but had no idea what he would do if someone actually saw him. He looked down at the Styles’ driveway and noticed that they didn’t have any cars. Good. Harry wasn’t home. He looked up and checked the window of Harry’s room and saw the blinds closed. From what Harry had told him, he couldn’t even see Niall’s room from his angle, but Niall was taking the precaution.

 

He crossed back to his bed and pulled out the lube from his bedside table. He slicked two of his fingers up and hesitantly sat on the corner of his bed, tentatively beginning to press them against his hole. He rubbed his other hand along his fuzzy ass-cheeks and spread them as he pressed his other fingers inside. This wasn’t Niall’s first rodeo and he soon found a rhythm. Before long, his excitement to use his toy overcame him and he removed his fingers and lubed up the dildo.

 

He crossed over to the window to check there was nobody there and his heart skipped a beat when he saw that Harry’s car was pulled up in the driveway. He checked the window and saw the blinds still closed. A million thoughts crossed through Niall’s mind, but in the end his horniness won out and he decided to fuck himself right in front of the window. He pulled a chair from his desk over to the window and propped one of his legs up on it, angling his ass at the window. Then he placed the dildo at the base of his hole and pushed.

 

The feeling that Niall experienced at that moment could only be described as ecstasy. He pushed the toy in even further and began to slide it in and out, finding a slow rhythm as he moaned in pleasure. His dick began to rise and he soon found himself holding the dildo with one hand and rubbing himself with the other.

 

The experience became too much all too quickly and soon Niall was on the verge of cumming. Not wanting it to be other, he slowed down and turned around, facing the window with his cock in hand. He sat down on the chair with the dildo inside of him and began to slowly jump and down as he touched himself. Soon, his mind wandered back onto his daydream at school and all he could think about was Harry’s dick inside of him.

 

“Harry! Oh fuck, Harry! OH HARRY” Niall screamed as he came, shooting out of his penis and spraying all over his window. He thought about his locker room fantasy and wiped some of the jizz on the window with his finger, licking it with his tongue and savouring it.

 

He pulled the dildo out of his ass and quickly put it back inside the bag and into the drawer, planning on cleaning it very soon. His horniness out of the way, he felt half anxious and half excited as he wondered if Harry saw him or if Harry had heard him. He closed his blinds and went to shower, wishing that his fantasy from that morning wasn’t just a fantasy.

 

-

Harry had been studying for the past half hour when he began to feel bored. He stood up and stretched, before crossing over to the window and peeking out of his blinds.

 

Immediately, his eyes were drawn to the figure across from him. Confused, he rubbed his eyes, wondering if this was just a fantasy or reality. Nope, he wasn’t dreaming. That really was Niall Horan fucking his ass with a dildo in the window.

 

Harry began to thumb at his growing erection as he continued to spy on Niall. He was so thankful that he had told Niall that he couldn’t see him from his room. At first it was just a way for Harry to secretly swoon as he watched Niall play his guitar and occasionally, if he was lucky, catch a glimpse of Niall jerking off.

 

With one hand holding a small gap open in the blinds, Harry used his other to unzip his jeans and push his pants to the ground. He slowly pumped his cock, savouring the beautiful sight in front of him and thanking all the gods he could think of that Niall was fucking himself in the window.

 

Niall began to stop, and Harry quickly moved the blinds back and stood away. He was standing there, pants down around his legs, hard cock out. He was mortified of what Niall would do if he saw him jerking off to that. But he couldn’t keep his curiosity within him and once again slowly opened a gap in the blinds, this time even smaller.

 

His eyes could not believe what he was seeing. There was Niall, sitting on a dildo, facing the window and jerking off with the most lustful eyes he had ever seen. Harry began to furiously pick up the pace, biting his lip to keep himself from moaning. He looked at Niall’s eyes and could see them glazed over with lust and Harry knew his eyes were doing the same.

 

Harry was about to come when he heard Niall start moaning and crying out. He could barely hear it from the distance, so he pressed his ears up against the wall. It sounded like his name. His cock jumped. It couldn’t be. But what if it was?

 

With the fantasy that Niall was calling his name out, Harry pulled the blind open slightly and began to touch himself with both hands. Niall face looked like he was in pain, and soon Harry saw him shooting the biggest load he had ever seen, even in the copious amounts of porn he watched. It sprayed along the window, and Harry could see it dripping down. It was the greatest sight Harry had ever seen in his life. As Niall reached over to the window and licked the cum right off his finger, Harry felt himself moaning Niall's name out loud as his cum spurt out from his cock, shooting across the room onto the carpet. Harry cursed and ran to get a tissue to clean it up. As he was cleaning, he was replaying his afternoon in his head. He promised to himself he would never forget it.

**Author's Note:**

> Um yeah so I dont even know where I'm going with this. I could write more but I probably won't?? If I did it might be Niall/Harry centric but I just want Niall to get with everyone so who knows. ANYWAY this was probably really shit im sorry.


End file.
